The Trio
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: This is my little Logan/Remy/Spencer trio, lovely oneshot that ends up being naughty naughty later. Mmhmm, fun. SLASH. Just for fun, lovelies! Enjoy ;)


**This was a request for cr8zymommy, who's currenlty having a troubling time. I wrote this for her and she told me (ordered me, that bossy little vixen) to post it. So, if you don't like it, blame her ;) As always, my crappy Remy accent is my own, this is SLASH, and reviews are beautiful, beautiful t'ings, ****_oui_****?**

* * *

Hearing his name, Spencer stopped, looking around to try and see where it was coming from. The rest of the team stopped as well, looking to see who had called for their young friend. The group of profilers had just come off a long, exhausting case and they were ready to unwind. They'd just exited their cars and were about to head into the bar when Spencer's name was called. It wasn't until he heard his name again that Spencer saw who it was. The group watched as everything about Spencer lit up in a way none of them had ever seen before. For his part, Spencer couldn't believe what he was seeing. One thought came through bright and clear in his mind. Logan was here! When the man's arms opened wide, Spencer didn't even hesitate to hurry forward, his long legs eating up the short distance between them. He stepped right into Logan's arms, flinging his own around the man's neck and hugging him tightly. As they pulled back a little, Logan leaned in and captured Spencer's lips in a hard, warm kiss, his hands pressing against the small of Spencer's back to yank him in close.

The young genius forgot entirely for that moment that they were in a public place. His hands fisted in the back of Logan's hair and he kissed him back with just as much heat. When they finally broke apart, Spencer was breathless, but he was smiling. "When did you get here? I didn't know you were coming!"

"Dat's de point of a surprise, _mon amour_." Another voice joined them and Spencer's joy doubled. He turned his head to the side to see Remy LeBeau strolling up to him, a smile on that beautiful face.

Spencer stepped out of Logan's arms and he was grinning as Remy held his hands out. The young genius almost leapt into his embrace, laughing when Remy wrapped him in a tight hug and lifted him just a few inches off the ground to spin him in a quick circle. When Remy set him down again, Spencer tipped his face up those couple extra inches that let him meet Remy's gaze and the Cajun bent to give him a loud, smacking kiss that echoed around them. Spencer couldn't seem to stop smiling. When Remy let him out of the hug, he kept one arm around him, sliding it up to rest over his shoulders. Spencer looked from one man to the other. "How did you guys even know where to find me?"

"A lil birdie told us." Remy teased him. He made a small gesture toward the BAU team and Spencer looked over to see Penelope grinning at him.

Logan's hand wrapped around Spencer's and Remy kept his arm around the young genius so that the three of them were completely connected as they moved back toward the BAU team. Penelope waited until they were close again before saying "Remy emailed me and said they wanted to surprise you, so I told them where we were. I figured you'd like this kind of surprise after this case."

Slightly nervous about this kind of physical gesture and just a little unsure of himself, Spencer stepped away from the men for a moment so he could give Penelope a quick, awkward little hug that had her beaming. "Thank you, Garcia."

"Oh, sweetie, you are so very welcome."

Smile still in place, Spencer looked to where Emily, Ashley, Dave, Derek and Aaron all stood. "Everyone, I'd like you all to finally meet Remy and Logan."

Remy slid his arm back around Spencer and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Did y' not tell dem about us, _mon amour_?"

"Yes I have." Spencer said quickly. He looked at Remy with confusion before looking back at his friends. That was when he noticed the shock coming from them and it confused him even more. His smile faded away a little and he found himself unconsciously reaching out to take Logan's hand, a definite change in him. He'd never been the type to seek physical comfort when something was wrong. He didn't think about it now, though. His eyes were all for his friends. "What is it, guys? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Reid." Ashley answered him slowly. "I just…I don't think any of us realized quite what your relationship was. I believe we were all under the assumption that you there were just, friends."

Really? Spencer looked from one to the other before looking at Penelope. She looked just as confused as he did, making him feel a little better. Okay, so it wasn't just him that was confused. Penelope turned her confused look towards the others. "But he's told us about them. Granted, not a lot, but enough. You guys seriously thought they were all friends?"

"We are." Remy interjected. He smiled at Spencer and tugged lightly on a bit of his hair. "We're just more too, yeah. Aint no relationship if dere aint friendship dere."

A gust of wind blew through the parking lot, making both Remy and Spencer shiver and huddle into their jackets a little more. With a laugh, Logan looked at his two boys and shook his head. "Why don't we go in and talk about this over some drinks before the two freaks freeze out here?"

Simultaneously, Remy and Spencer turned toward Logan, exclaiming "Hey!" The twin glares they were giving him earned a few laughs from those watching. Still grinning at them, Logan put an arm around each boy and started to propel them toward the bar. Remy slapped at his stomach before scolding him. "It aint m' fault dat Spencer lives in such a damn cold place!"

"Where you live isn't any better!" Spencer countered. "It's just as cold there as it is here."

Remy couldn't even argue that. "_Merde_, I know. We gotta get a vacation, Cher." As they made their way into the bar, Remy leaned forward and looked past Logan to Spencer. "T'ink we ought to make Wolvie take us somewhere warm. With beaches, _oui_? Don't dat sound nice?"

Sighing a little, Spencer gave them a small smile. "A vacation anywhere sounds nice." And it did, especially after this last case. This had been a bad one, hence the reason the team was at a bar to begin with. All of them needed a drink or two to clear the images from their brain for at least a night. As he took a seat at the table, he fought back a grimace. Just thinking of the case had been enough to bring some of those images back to the center of his mind. He brought his free hand up, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes for a second. He opened his eyes as the others gathered around the table. A waitress came to the table to take their orders. When she got to Spencer and he ordered not his usual wine, but some scotch, it earned him a few raised eyebrows and a few worried looks.

That worry had Derek seeking to distract his friend a little. He smiled at the man and leaned back in his chair, putting his arm on the back of Penelope's chair. "All right, kid. You've talked plenty about these guys but never once did you come out and say anything about dating. So come on, spill the beans. We want details, man."

"What do you mean, details?" Spencer asked suspiciously. He'd been subjected to a Derek inquisition before and he knew how 'detailed' the man could get with his questions. That wasn't exactly something he wanted to get in to, let alone in public.

Derek laughed at his suspicious question. "You wound me, pretty boy! Don't be so suspicious. We just wanna know the usual things. Things any friends would ask."

"Exactly." Emily chimed in with a grin of her own. "You know, like how long this has been going on, and maybe all those other questions you usually so neatly avoid answering."

Heat filled Spencer's cheeks at all the attention being turned toward him. Aaron, Dave, Emily, Penelope, Derek and Ashley were all looking at them. The group had taken one of the larger tables—thankfully not a booth, because no one wanted to be trapped on the inside—and when Spencer had sat, Remy had taken one side while Logan had taken the other, surrounding him. Remy looked over at him now with amusement bright on his face. "Go on, _mon amour_. How long has it been, officially?"

Spencer looked down at his watch to check the time before reciting "Three months, one week, two days, seven hours and fifty four minutes. Officially."

The waitress came back then and they were all handed their drinks. Logan settled back with his beer, mimicking Derek's pose in a way as he put his arm on the back of Spencer's chair. It amused Spencer slightly. In some ways, Derek and Logan sort of reminded him of one another. Both were strong, muscular, alpha males with a little more temper than they should have and hearts of gold on the inside.

Emily turned her smile toward Remy. "So, Reid said you and he met first, back in college, right?"

That had been where he'd met Remy. Sixteen years old and working on yet another degree, Spencer had been at the coffee shop near Caltech, paying little attention to his surroundings and lost in thought about the paper he had that was due that day. He'd been so deep in thought, he hadn't even noticed the person in front of him until he almost ran him over, sending their coffee flying and making the both of them hit the floor. Somehow the young genius had ended up flat on his back, staring up into the most beautiful pair of red on black eyes he'd ever seen.

Of course, he'd been horribly embarrassed and as soon as the gorgeous man had climbed off him, he'd started apologizing profusely, swearing he'd replace the man's coffee. When they'd got to their feet, the man had taken hold of Spencer's wildly gesturing hands and reassured him that it was perfectly fine, that he must've been focusing on something pretty important. A few questions and comments later, Spencer found himself discussing the paper he was writing. Somehow, the man managed to order them two new coffees and keep Spencer talking at the same time. The young doctor found himself eventually led outside where he and the man, he learned his name was Remy LeBeau, sat down at one of the outside tables and spent the next two hours just talking. That had been one of the fastest friends Spencer had ever made.

He listened to Remy start to tell the familiar story, not really paying attention to the words but enjoying the smooth Cajun voice. Unconsciously, Spencer leaned back a little against Logan. The older man adjusted his arm off the chair and more around Spencer, giving him a perfect place to snuggle back into. Some of his stress melted away a little at being pressed against his lover this way. The hand that Remy dropped down, curling over his left thigh, helped as well. Spencer had never really been one of the most tactile people, but it wasn't because he didn't want to be touched. It was just the reaction of a man who had spent most of his life being taught that touches hurt. To have such positive touching now was better than any kind of drug.

The two were practically radiating their love and good feelings and Spencer soaked it up like a sponge. Though it was quiet from the rest of the Bureau, the team all knew the secret that Spencer carefully kept, one that he was very selective on whom he let know. Dr. Spencer Reid was a mutant. The only one at the table right now who _didn't_ know that was Ashley and that was because she was too new to the team for Spencer to trust with that secret. All it would take was that secret to be whispered in the right ears and everything he'd built at the Bureau would come toppling down. Not just for him, either. If they could find him, Gideon would pay the price as well for having helped Spencer hide it to even be able to get into the Bureau to begin with.

He didn't carry a physical mutation like Logan and his claws, or something like the man's healing powers. He didn't have the ability to kinetically charge things like Remy did, or the colored eyes that gave his lover away as a mutant. Spencer's mutation was much easier to hide, as it showed no physical manifestation. His capabilities were purely psionic. Telepathy and empathy. He could sense easily in the room around him if he wanted, though generally he kept his shields up so that he wouldn't. Skin to skin it was a little harder to shield, but it could be done. Those abilities had been an asset to him over the years at the same time as being one of his biggest downfalls, especially back before he'd learned control. If his shields weren't strong enough or if he couldn't keep it in check, emotions and thoughts from those around him could overwhelm him. It had made the bullying in high school that much more difficult, as he was not only hurt, but he felt what his tormenters felt and heard the poisonous thoughts to go with them. It was another reason he had always had such a hard time with getting close to people.

Years had granted Spencer a much better control over himself. He shielded almost perfectly now. But there were things that could lessen his control, making his shields waver. Stress, trauma, pain. This last case had been extremely hard on that control. More than once he'd had to excuse himself from the room to take some time in the bathroom to not only end up getting sick, but to try and bring himself back to normal before anyone noticed how badly he was affected.

Cases where children were hurt were always some of the hardest ones to deal with. To see the horrible things that a human being could do to another was bad enough; when they had to see it done to children, it struck them all hard. The images he'd seen were burned into Spencer's brain. The photos of the little bodies they'd been forced to see to catch this monster. Then, once they did have him, the horror really began. When they caught him, four children were still missing. They'd searched the man's house top to bottom, looking for anything that would lead them to the four kids. The Unsub had been put through interrogation for hours and still there was nothing. Not a thing. Then they had found the journals. There was nothing Spencer hated more than when the Unsubs wrote everything down. With his eidetic memory, the words he'd read were permanently burned into his brain. Yet still there were only hints in there at where the children might be. Nothing concrete. So Spencer had done something drastic and something that could have gotten him in big trouble if it had been discovered. With the discreet help of Emily and Derek, Spencer had gone to speak with their Unsub.

Emily had made sure the camera was off while Derek had gone in with Spencer as backup and to make sure no one came. All Spencer had needed was one touch. A touch always made it easier and stronger. When they got in, Spencer had marched across the room to the cuffed man and he'd let his long fingered hand wrap around the man's bicep as he asked him "Where are the children?" That question was enough to bring the thought to the front of the man—Jeremy Eires—mind, allowing Spencer to view the location in that flash. Yet he got so much more to go with it. Memories of the things Jeremy had done there, the things he had done to those children, and the emotions he'd felt as he'd done them.

Remembering that, Spencer fought back a shudder and took a large gulp off his glass of scotch. _We rescued them_ he reminded himself. And they had. They'd rescued them. But Spencer would never forget what it was like to walk into that cellar; that room of horror. The emotions and thoughts from the children had been so powerful they'd almost sent Spencer to his knees. If it hadn't been for Dave being right beside him, Spencer probably would have hit the ground. As it was, he was lucky no one noticed the older man helping support him by the wall as the kids were quickly removed by the other members of the team.

Spencer lifted his glass and slammed back the rest of his drink, not caring about the strange looks it earned him. He pushed his chair back from the table and rose, saying a quick "Excuse me." To the team before he moved away. Right then he needed a moment, just a moment, to get his air back. The alcohol had made a nice burn down his throat and to his stomach but it hadn't quite seemed to touch the coldness he still felt inside. He wove his way through the people and up to the bar to order himself another drink.

From the table, the whole group watched him weave through people and move out of sight. Soon as he was gone, Logan looked back at the table, his expression serious. "How bad was this case?"

"Bad." Dave answered. He picked up his glass, swirling the liquid around. "Really bad."

The others echoed their agreement. Aaron was the one to look at them with eyes that were just slightly haunted, telling them "It was children."

Remy's hand settled over Logan's and the two shared a quick look, a silent message. Logan nodded and rose from his chair.

Up at the bar, Spencer thanked the bartender and picked up his shot glass, downing the burning liquid in one swallow. It was almost enough to chase the taste of bile from his throat. He was thinking about getting another when he felt someone step up beside him. First thought was that it was Logan or Remy, or even Derek. A quick glance showed him it was someone he didn't know. That look was also enough to tell him what exactly this guy was here for. Sure enough, the man leaned in and, in a smooth voice, said "You look awfully lonesome over here by yourself. Maybe you'd like a little company?"

"He aint by himself." Another voice growled out. Arms went around Spencer's waist and he felt Logan's warmth press up against the back of him. Spencer leaned back on his stool, letting himself be totally folded into Logan's embrace. That was all it took for the man to not only back off, but move his seat entirely. Logan snorted before turning his head to bury his face against Spencer's neck. "Hiding out over here by yourself, huh?"

The feel of Logan's breath against his neck had Spencer shivering a little. He felt as his feral love drew in a deep breath, drawing in his scent. "I was just taking a moment to clear my head." Spencer finally said. He drew one hand down, letting it rest over Logan's hands on his stomach. "This case was a little worse than most."

"I'm sorry, darlin." The endearment warmed Spencer's insides the same way it always did.

Sighing, Spencer squeezed Logan's hands slightly. "It's okay. I'm just…it's a little difficult to forget tonight, that's all." With that in mind, he lifted his other hand, signaling the bartender and gesturing toward his drink, holding up two fingers. The man nodded and came over a moment later with two shots. Spencer picked up one and threw it back much easier than most people would have thought he'd be able to. Logan chuckled against him. "You keep drinking like that, ya aint gonna be thinking bout much of anything."

"And that, my good man, was the general idea." Spencer said, lifting the other shot in a 'cheers' gesture before taking it as well.

Logan tugged on his waist, pulling him off the stool and to his feet. "Come on. Let's get back on over there before Rems worries himself to death. He'll pout at us half the damn night if we stay away too long."

Even as Spencer was chuckling, Remy's voice came from behind them, startling them both. "_Non_, he'll just get up and come find y'." The Cajun told them with a grin. His grin grew at Logan's scowl. "Love dese places, me. One of de only places dis Cajun can sneak up on y', Wolvie. It's a nice change, yeah."

"Can it, Gumbo."

Remy stuck his tongue out at Logan before turning to Spencer and taking his hands. "Come on, Cher. Y'r gonna come dance. I wanna move and y' know Logan aint gonna dance with me."

Dance? Was he serious? Spencer was already feeling the effects of the alcohol in his system. He didn't drink often and what he'd had so far was definitely enough for him to start to feel it. He stumbled a little when Remy tugged on him and he practically felt into the man's arms. "Remy!" Bracing his hands on Remy's biceps, he tried to straighten himself back up. "I can't dance on a good day, let alone after three shots in a row."

"T'ree shots?" Remy's smile grew a little mischievous and he was once more tugging on Spencer, yanking him out to the dance floor. "Dat's de perfect time to dance, Cher! Y'r feeling so _bon_ y' aint even gonna care bout what no one else t'inks. Come on!"

That was how Spencer found himself in the middle of the dance floor, bodies all around him, loud music he didn't even know playing nearby. He felt out of place and miserably awkward. Off to one side, he caught sight of Derek dancing with his usual crowd of women and Emily was even out here, dancing with Penelope and Ashley. A tug on his hands brought his attention back to Remy. "Come on, Spencer!"

"Remy, you know I can't dance!" His argument fell on deaf ears.

With that infectious grin of his, Remy pulled him in. "Den let me show y'." He took hold of Spencer's waist and turned him. Spencer just barely managed to keep his feet. Then Remy was pressed up against the back of him, hands curled over his hips, his mouth right by Spencer's ear. Those hands started to move him, swaying his hips to the beat, twisting him in ways he never would've managed without the assistance. "Just let go, _mon amour_. Don't t'ink of de people watching. Just t'ink of Logan watching us. Y' know he likes to watch us together. It's just y', Logan, Remy and de music. Dat's it." He made a soft little purring sound as Spencer relaxed into his grip. "Dere y' go. Now, lift y'r hand and bring it up, wrap it around de back of m' neck, and put y'r other one over m' hand. Dat's it, just like dat."

Spencer followed Remy's whispered instructions, closing his eyes and just letting himself feel instead of think. It was exactly what he'd been trying to do with the alcohol. Feel something, anything, other than what was in him from this case. The beat of the music filled him now, pounding with the beat of his heart, and Remy was hot against the back of him, warm and solid and Spencer could feel the love in him and it was heaven. Somewhere off to the side, his link allowed him to feel Logan's burning love and lust and possessiveness, the same emotions that always filled the man around 'his boys'. Spencer didn't think about anything but Logan, the music and Remy. When his lover turned him, Spencer went easily, letting himself be turned around so that they were face to face now. Spencer wound both arms around Remy's neck, his hands going to play with the long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Remy's hands settled on his hips again, keeping him moving to the beat, a movement that was suddenly so much more sensual with their bodies pressed together this way.

He felt the lust building in Remy like a low fire that was steadily growing, feeding his own. One of Remy's hands slid around to the small of his back, pulling him in even closer, and Spencer couldn't stop the soft little sound he made. Deliberately he twisted his hips a little on his own, grinding them together a little more, extremely satisfied when he felt Remy's hands clench slightly on his hips. There was just one thing wrong with all this. Moving one hand, Spencer stole Remy's sunglasses before he could stop him. There. That was perfect. He looked into those red on black eyes he had always found so beautiful and the lust and love there was enough to have Spencer pressing a little closer. He had completely forgotten the crowd around him now. His empty hand curled over the back of Remy's neck, pulling him in for a kiss that was full of heat, with a slight edge to it that had Spencer nipping at Remy's lip. Typically Spencer wasn't the type to initiate anything and the fact that he was doing it now, in public, was enough to have Remy moaning. Spencer eagerly swallowed the sound down and pressed his body a little closer.

When they broke apart, it thrilled Spencer to see how dilated Remy's eyes were. "_Dieu_, Spencer. Y' keep dat up and I'm gonna drag y' and Wolvie outta here."

Whether it was the strength of his need, or the heat on Remy's face, or the alcohol he'd drank, Spencer gathered enough courage to say "Promise?"

There was a flash of lust in Remy's eyes that seemed to make the red rings glow and then he was dragging Spencer back over toward the table. They were halfway there when Logan started to rise and make his way toward them. He got close, a corner of his mouth quirking. "I made our excuses." He told his two young lovers. "Let's get outta here."

Spencer gave Dave and Aaron, the only two at the table, a goodbye wave before he lost them in the crowd. Someone bumped him on their way out the door and Spencer stumbled, almost ending up on the ground. Logan's quick reflexes saved him from it and Spencer found himself caught up in strong arms and steadied. Spencer didn't want to be steady, though. He used the momentum of Logan's tug to let his body press right into his, tipping his head up and parting his lips in a plea Logan couldn't ignore. The older man growled and yanked him in closer, kissing him so deeply Spencer swore his head spun. They broke apart finally when they realized they were attracting a bit of an audience. Tucked under Remy's arm, with Logan's around his waist, Spencer was led over to Logan's truck. While Logan got into the driver's seat, Remy helped Spencer balance enough to climb up in the passenger's side.

He'd barely made it in when Logan's hand fisted in his shirt and Spencer was yanked across the seat for another heated kiss. He practically spilled into Logan's lap, gasping a little. That gasp allowed Logan's tongue to thrust into his mouth, tasting every inch, mapping out Spencer's mouth and drawing in his flavor.

The two broke apart and Spencer leaned back a little against the wheel to watch as Remy stretched over him, grabbing Logan's face and stealing a kiss of his own. Lord, but it was beyond hot to watch the two of them. There were still times as he watched them that he wondered how on earth two wonderful, sexy men like these two were with someone like him. He would never understand why they seemed to want him as a part of their lives, but he had come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to question it. On the day they decided to let him go, he wanted memories to be able to hold on to.

Logan growled as he and Remy broke apart. "You two buckle yer asses up before I decide to fuck the both of ya right here in the damn truck."

The little shiver of excitement he felt at that threat surprised Spencer. Still, he slid off Logan's lap, making sure to slide his hands just right as he did, earning him a lusty little growl from Logan. Settling back in his seat, Spencer smirked a little and let his hand settled on Logan's thigh, just below the obvious bulge in the man's jeans. As the truck started and they pulled out, Spencer let his hand start to rub, sliding up little by little. Remy turned himself, pressing up against Spencer's side, his hand slipping between Spencer's thighs. "Someone's in de mood to play tonight I t'ink, Wolvie." Remy said teasingly. He leaned in, nipping at the side of Spencer's neck. "Look at y', being all bold, Cher. Y' need so bad tonight, don't y'?"

Spencer tipped his head, giving Remy better access to his neck. His hand moved even higher on Logan until he was cupping the man's erection through his jeans. "Yes." He answered Remy's question. "Yes, yes."

"Y'r so damn hot like dis, Spencer. Look at Logan. Y' see what y'r doing to him?" Remy's hand massaged at Spencer's thigh, not quite reaching high enough to be satisfying. But his words had Spencer turning to watch Logan's face, watch the pleasure ripple there as he tried to focus on his driving. "Y'r driving him crazy." Remy continued on. "Getting him so worked up. Drive him crazy enough, he aint gonna be gentle with y'. Dat what y' want, Spencer? Y' want him to take y', ride y' till y'r screaming, till y' can't even feel y'r legs? Have him buried deep in y' till dat's all y' feel? Marking y', showing y' dat y'r ours. No one else's."

The sensual words were driving Spencer slowly crazy. Spoken in that low, heated drawl, they were painting pictures in Spencer's mind that had him moaning, his hips pushing against Remy's hand in a silent plea for more, more. "_Please_." The soft plea had Logan growling and pressing harder on the gas.

It seemed like they reached their destination in record time. When Logan and Remy had started to seriously court Spencer, the two had got a place in DC to make it easier to come and visit him. Now that they were together and had been for months, the two were trying to find a way to convince Spencer to give up his apartment and move in here. It was more practical than him keeping the apartment; at least this place would get use when they weren't there. Well, some. Spencer was rarely home either. Usually Spencer loved to look around the cozy little house. He loved the old fashioned feel to it and the way it seemed to be a perfect blend of Remy and Logan's tastes on the inside. Now? He could've cared less where they were so long as the place had a flat surface for them.

Logan put the car in park and shut it off before turning and yanking Spencer to him for a quick, rough kiss. "Get yer asses in the house." He snarled when he pulled back. No one had to tell Spencer twice. He scurried out of the truck after his lovers, following them inside. No sooner had they got through the door than Spencer found himself pushed up against a wall by Logan's solid weight and he was being kissed so hard and so hot that it sent heat arrowing through his body. There was a hint of the Wolverine in that kiss, sharp teeth catching his lip a little and making him moan. He lifted his hands to touch and ended up with them pinned to the wall on either side of his head while his mouth was ravished.

Shamelessly he tried to rock his body against Logan's, needing the friction, the stimulation, something. Anything! His body was on fire and he wanted so much. He whimpered when Logan pulled away and tried to chase his lips to take another kiss. "Let's move this upstairs." Logan suggested to him. He let go of Spencer and laughed when the young wasted no time in hurrying toward the bedroom. He noticed that the front door had been shut and that Remy was gone. They found him when they stepped into the bedroom. The sight that met them was one they could definitely appreciate. Remy was stretched out on their extra-large, specially made bed, dressed down to only his jeans which he'd left unbuttoned to show he had nothing on underneath them. He was propped up against the pillows at the head of the bed, hands folded behind his head, one leg curled up slightly to better put himself on display. His auburn hair had been pulled free of its ponytail and was hanging down around his face. "Was beginning to wonder when y'all were coming." He said with a smirk.

Logan's arms slid around Spencer from behind, fingers going to undo the buttons first on his vest and then on his shirt. "Let's show our Cajun what's coming for him, hm?" Logan murmured the words against Spencer's neck before biting down. He and Remy had learned that Spencer still had to be a bit distracted early on to get his clothes off or he could fall back on that shyness of his, still so unsure about a body he always thought of as less than adequate.

The feel of teeth on his neck had Spencer's head laying back against Logan's shoulder, completely distracted from the surprisingly quick fingers that undid the buttons on his shirt before finally slipping up to his shoulders to push the material off. Spencer didn't feel any of his usual nerves as Logan's hands ran over his bare skin, fingers slipping up to pinch at a nipple and make him arch once more.

"_Dieu_, y' two are a sight to see." Remy praised them huskily. His eyes flashed in the lightly lit room. He watched Logan's dark, thick hands run over the smooth, pale skin of Spencer's stomach, his chest, drawing up a light flush wherever he went. One of his hands slid down to cup Spencer through his slacks, rubbing at the obvious erection, making Spencer's body undulate in a way that had Remy moaning softly. The Cajun couldn't stop himself from slipping a hand into the front of his jeans and pulling out his aching cock. He stroked himself slowly, simply enjoying the show in front of him. Then Logan's eyes lifted over Spencer's shoulder and locked on him and a sharp grin was flashed his way before Logan turned to murmur something in Spencer's ear that was too low for Remy to hear. But whatever it was, it had Spencer blushing and moaning.

Spencer and Logan pulled apart. Spencer pulled off one shoe and then the other before padding over to the bed. His eyes locked on Remy, watching the way Remy was slowly stroking himself, the way his eyes were just a little heavy and his pupils so dilated with his lust that the red was almost gone. Logan's words replayed in Spencer's mind and he shivered a little as he climbed onto the bed. It was immensely satisfying and a hell of an ego boost when he saw Remy shiver a little as Spencer crawled toward him. Smiling, Spencer moved right up to him, Remy's legs parting to allow him to crawl right up, and he was tipping his head up enough that he could press his lips to Remy's, starting out slow and soft and then letting it grow hotter and more heated. Lifting his hands, he braced them on Remy's thighs, settling on his knees right between Remy's thighs.

When they broke the kiss, Spencer let his mouth travel, tasting along Remy's jawline, nipping his way down that slender neck. Remy's free hand laced in his hair and Spencer hummed a little to himself, still trailing his kisses lower and lower, teeth grazing over Remy's collarbone to get the gasp he knew he'd get, then down a little more. He stopped in his exploration to take a nipple into his mouth, loving how Remy groaned and his hand tightened in his hair. Spencer broke away only to switch to the other side and give that one the same treatment. The weight on the bed shifted and Spencer felt hands at his hips, slipping around to the front of his slacks to palm him through the material at the same time that the other hand was undoing the button and sliding down the zipper. Then he felt Logan's hands at his hips, pulling on his pants and boxers, slipping the material down.

Remy pulled him up by his hair, bringing him up for another kiss as Logan slid Spencer's clothes down to his knees and then helped him lift enough to get them the rest of the way off. Calloused hands slid over his thighs, up and over the swell of his ass, one continuing up to slide over his spine and trail back down. Remy brought both hands to cradle the back of Spencer's head, pulling him in at the same time as darting his tongue out to trace Spencer's lips, begging for entrance that the doctor granted.

Logan took a moment to settle back on his heels and admire all the beautiful, pale skin in front of him, tracing his hand over the small swell of Spencer's cute little backside. He picked up the lube he'd brought over with him, putting some on his fingers and slicking them up. His other hand cupped Spencer's cheeks, pulling them apart enough that he could slip one finger in, pressing in past that tight ring of muscle. His finger slid in with a bit of pressure and he watched Spencer gasp and drop his head to Remy's shoulder, his hips pushing back against the sensation, not even giving himself time to adjust to it.

Glowing demon eyes locked with crystal clear blue ones. "He don't want y' nice tonight, Logan." Once more Remy fisted his hand in Spencer's hair, pulling his head up so they could both see his face, see the pleasure there. "Aint dat right, Cher?"

One finger switched to two and Spencer's whole body was trembling, his moan louder this time. "Please, please." He begged shamelessly, hips rocking.

"What do y' need, Spencer? Hm? Tell us what y' need."

"Need you, both of you." Spencer sobbed out when Logan started scissoring his fingers. Jesus, the boy was so hot! He rocked back against Logan, hands still braced on Remy's thighs. "Need you, please. Need to feel. Need to feel nothing but you two, please, please."

It was almost too much for Logan, the submissive words coupled with the way Spencer felt around his fingers, the way he was moving his body, that look that was glowing on Remy's face. He pulled his fingers free and slicked himself up, watching Spencer adjust on his knees better, lifting his ass in the air. Logan moved up behind him, pressing the head of his cock right against the still tight entrance and he had to brace his hands on Spencer's hips to push in to him.

The burn was there, but the pleasure was too. Spencer was floating in sensations and emotions; not just his own, but those of the two men with him as well. When Logan pushed past the tight muscle, sliding in and not stopping until he was buried deep, Spencer couldn't stop his deep throated moan. He shifted his knees a little wider and adjusted his body, pushing back just a little and making Logan groan. Shuddering, Spencer bowed his head. That put his face right down by Remy's lap and he couldn't stop himself from leaning in and licking at the little fluid at the tip of the Cajun's weeping cock. The hand in his hair tightened and Spencer smirked before diving right in, wrapping his lips around the head of Remy's cock and sucking, pulling him in to the warm, wet heat of his mouth at the same time that Logan started to move.

It was perfect. It was everything that Spencer wanted, everything he needed. Hard and hot and just perfect. He couldn't think, could do nothing but feel as his body was filled from each side. Remy's hand was locked in his hair, just on that pain/pleasure threshold, and Logan was holding his hips in a bruising grip and slamming into him and they were all Spencer could feel. There was no room for anything else. They took him, just as he'd begged for. Took him and marked him as theirs. He twisted just a little and suddenly Logan was slamming right into his prostate and Spencer moaned loudly, the vibrations of his throat making Remy's hips jump and causing the Cajun to moan as well.

Spencer wasn't going to last and he knew it. His body was on fire, burning hotter and hotter. And then Logan reached underneath him, wrapping a hand around his neglected cock and stroking once, twice, and Spencer 's whole body was stiffening as he moaned long and loud, colors and lights exploding behind his eyes and his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. His shields dropped down with the force of it and he couldn't stop from projecting his orgasm across the link to his two lovers, triggering their own with the force of his. Spencer swallowed convulsively as Remy buried deep in his throat at the same time that Logan pushed in with a guttural cry, spilling deep inside him.

When he was finally able to move again, Logan snickered lightly to himself, shaking his head. Remy and Spencer were both out for the count. It was easy for the feral man to pull off the dirtied top sheet that Remy had laid out just for this purpose. He bundled it up and tossed it into the basket at the side of the room. Then he climbed back up, lying down and adjusting his boys so that he had one on either side of him. Both of them were almost asleep already but they snuggled right in against him, their hands joining together on his chest so that the three of them were perfectly linked. Logan let out a soft little sigh that he wouldn't have dared do if anyone had been able to hear. This right here was perfect. Wrapped up in his mates, surrounded by their warmth and their scents. He let out a low, rumbling growl of contentment before closing his eyes and letting himself slide down to join them in sleep.


End file.
